


Lego Ninjago Headcannons

by Spirit_Lady



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Other, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Lady/pseuds/Spirit_Lady
Summary: This is basically a place where I dump all of my ninjago headcannons.Suggestions for what characters you'd like headcannons for are accepted.





	1. General Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> Sorry if my writing is bad or if this all seems messy,I'm new to all this lol

\--  
Lloyd actually knows more curse words than the whole team combined due to his raising in Darkleys,however he doesn't curse around his teammates or in general.

The team seems to not have realised this and have come up with elaborate verbal ways to avoid cursing around Lloyd ('dang diddly darn Jay you absolute chicken nugget!'). Lloyd doesn't inform them of the truth as he likes seeing the weird ways they can curse without actually cursing.

That is until Zane and Jay catch a sleep deprived Lloyd letting out the most colourful and vulgar string of curses they've ever heard after he dropped his favourite coffee mug on the floor. The lecture that followed had lasted 2 hours. Zane would know,he timed the whole thing.

\--

Due to their elements,both Jay and Nya can sense when storms are coming. Nya can sense when it's about to rain,Kai can sense when a heatwave is coming,Cole can sense earthquakes and Zane can sense blizzards.

\--

The team once visited a haunted house for fun during Halloween. A clown jumped out and scared Cole so badly he decked the poor man unconscious. The team had apologised and left with Jay in tears from laughter.

\--

The team keep having to make new group chats because someway or another everyone keeps breaking their phones. Sometimes it's from fighting deadly beasts while trying to save the world,other times it's from dropping them in the toilet. ('Great going Jay!')

\--

The team like to mimic speaking in foreign accents. No ones entirely sure how it happened,Nya believes it started when Jay had tried to imitate the accent of an Australian movie hero. Then it became a weird joke that had spread to Nya first (her accent had been Italian),then Cole (his had been German), then Kai (his had been Spanish), then Zane (he'd gone for French) and finally being completed with Lloyd,who'd randomly started speaking in a Russian accent one evening.

They hadn't realised it was incomplete until Sensei Wu had wandered in to six teens talking in a mixture of different accents and had simply stared for two minutes. He then proceeded to tell them it was time to train- in a Scottish accent. Till this day the team has been trying (and failing) to get Misako to complete the circle.

\--

Every two weeks the team has a movie night (They had to make horror films a thing for special occasions however. Did you know that Jay can continuously scream for 5 minutes straight at a time?)

\--


	2. Lloyd Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lloyd headcannons because Lloyd is my favourite lol

\--  
Lloyd has a bad habit of taking in strays. He had tried to keep it a secret at first,but when Jay stumbled upon his collection while looking for something in his room, he had to leave all the strays in the pound. Yet somehow Zane keeps finding cat hairs in Lloyds blankets.

\--

Because Lloyd got kicked out of Darkleys at 8 years old and the time tea sped up his aging process,he never actually finished school. He didn't even go to high school. The team like to tease him about this often. ('Says the one who didn't even finish high school!')

However this also means that whenever any subject (particularly maths and science) is mentioned or discussed that includes anything learned past Lloyds grade,Lloyd is forever in a state of confusion. ('What's does squared mean?' 'Oh god Lloyd.' )

This also means that Lloyd has terrible grammar. His handwriting is also terrible. ('Someone left a note saying 'Frjyd dumt cluse' 'It's meant to say fridge don't close Nya.' 'Don't you mean won't?' '..yes.')

\--

Lloyds name accidentally auto corrected to 'loots' when Jay sent a text to the teams group chat. The whole team proceeded to call Lloyd 'loots' for the next three weeks.

\--

Lloyd hates elevators,or rollercoasters that go upside down. Or anything that simulates a zero gravity feeling.

\--

Lloyd hates being alone. Even if he isn't seen by the others,he's always around them. On the windowsill,in the kitchen or wherever the others are. 

\--

Lloyd does think of all his teammates as his siblings,once he called Nya his sister by accident. He then proceeded to hide in his room in embarrassment until Nya came and told him how she found it quite endearing that he thought of her that way.

\--

Lloyd does not tell anyone if he's sick or injured. In fact he once spent the whole day walking around with a fever until it got so bad that he passed out,scaring the hell out of the team. 

According to him it had never been a problem in Darkleys,if you were sick you had to just suck it up and deal with it. Or else lay in bed and wait for it to pass. He did it more out of habit than anything,and mostly because he didn't know how to ask for help. 

Jay said it was a miracle that he hadn't died before they found him. Kai wanted to burn the school down along with anyone who had given Lloyd the idea that basic medical attention was stupid or some sort of luxury (Nya was planning on being his right hand woman for that)and after he was well the whole team had lectured him on the importance of taking care of ones health and taking rest when needed. Since Lloyd couldn't argue with the fact of 'if you're sick then get help',he just listened to them with a shallow promise to take care of himself.

Ever since then the team has been sure to keep an extra eye on Lloyd in case he ever looked sick or even slightly under the weather. ('Jay I'm fine,I'm just tired!' 'Still you should go and see Zane just incase!' 'I'm not disturbing Zane just for him to tell me what I already know!' 'Lloyd!' 'Fine!')

\--

Lloyd loves animals. Absolutely loves them. He often visits the pounds to spend time with them,bringing along treats and general animal food. His favourite one is a small ginger cat called Goldy (the pounds name,definitely not him. Nope. Not his idea at all)

\--

Lloyd doesn't like Christmas films,not after his fathers death. Christmas films are C entered around family and well,Lloyd doesn't like to think about that.

\--

Lloyd loves soft things. He had tried to hide it at first in embarrassment but was soon caught buying fluffy blankets by Nya. Now he and Nya have a private chat detailing fluffy things they've found while out in ninjago.

\--


	3. Cole Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Cole Headcanons because they've been requested! I didn't have much at the moment but I will update with more in the future!

\- The team once visited a haunted house for fun during Halloween. A clown jumped out and scared Cole so badly he decked the poor man unconscious. The team had apologised and left with Jay in tears from laughter

\- Cole has a stomach of steel,he will eat anything as long as it's edible. His ever growing list of odd food continues to grow much to the amazement of his teammates.  
\--  
\- Cole owns a pet lizard. He calls him Lizzo (he called his dragon Rocky,he's obviously not very good with pet names). 

\- Sometimes Lizzo will come with him on missions,other times he will sneak out and randomly end up somewhere around the house. Jay once woke the whole team up after finding Lizzo in his underwear drawer. Usually he takes Lizzo with him when he's nervous

\- Cole spends majority of his money on food,weights,and Lizzo. He likes dressing Lizzo up sometimes. Once at a fancy event he brought along Lizzo and gave him a nice cute little bow tie and a top hat.

\--

\- Cole loves animal based movies,if it has animals (especially dragons) then he'll watch regardless of its quality.

\- Coles favourite cartoon was 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' while growing up. He really liked Raph because of how strong he was. But in the end he wanted to be like Leo because of his leadership skills.

\- Due to his element,Cole gets pretty bad and dry skin. This means that his whole bathroom cabinet is filled with various beauty products,from face masks and lotions to bath bombs. He claims its for practical reasons,but he secretly does enjoy pampering himself.

\- Cole does genuinely feel bad about the whole Nya situation,he regrets how it damaged his relationship with not just her but with Jay too. Although he does feel slightly bitter that he himself hasn't found a lover yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really obsessed with the idea of Cole and his pet lizard. Screw Cole and having a girlfriend,let's go for Cole and having his pet lizard!


	4. Kai Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boyo here with a double upload! Once again Kai was requested so here's a chapter on some Headcanons for him

\- Kai is invincible to spicy food.Jay once asked him to eat a ghost pepper and he did so without even flinching.

\- Kai is a massive rom-com fan. He thinks no one knows but it's actually a pretty well known secret at this point. However what they don't know is that Lloyd is secretly becomes a big fan too. Kai caught him watching one at 3am much to Lloyds horror. After being sworn to secrecy ('Please Kai I beg of you don't tell anyone. Ever!') both he and Lloyd watch rom-coms together on Fridays.

\- Due to Kai's element he can withstand heat for far more longer than others. One time Kai walked out wearing a t-shirt and tight jeans when it was 45 degrees Celsius outside. The team had been horrified.

\- Kai used to have a lisp when he was younger due to having only one front tooth

\- Kai used to get in fights when he was younger as other kids would make fun of their lack on parents. He'd also beat up any guy that harassed or picked on Nya.

\- Kai is one of the worst people to play truth or dare with. He will almost always pick dare and will do anything asked. Jay once dared him to climb up Borgs' Tower while wearing nothing but his boxers and donning a pink feather boa and a top hat. Zane had to physically restrain him to stop him from doing just that.

\- Kai only really dislikes Jay because of his involvement with Nya. If he hadn't shown interest in her they probably would've been good friends. However they still are pretty close,though Nyas involvement makes things tense at times.

\- Kai knows all the words from Baby Got Back in Spanish,Polish,French and German. No one knows why he has this knowledge,all they know is that he knows it.

\- Kais aesthetic involves flame prints on everything,the only reason he doesn't wear it on a shirt is because last time he did Jay called him Guy Fieri. He still is subjected to that name when the team want him to shut up or when the team (Jay) want to rile him up.

\- Kai used to watch a lot of Telenovelas and in turn actually knows a fair bit of Spanish,no one really knew this until they had to be subjected to Kai fanboying during a mission to a civilian while they were being interviewed. No one thought of it as useful until Kai managed to help solve a case using his knowledge of both Spanish and Telenovelas.

\- Kai loves fast cars,one of most of his favourite movies come from the Fast and Furious franchise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked these! Feel free to comment on who you guys would like to see next!
> 
> (Damn why am I so awkward with writing?)


	5. Oni Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are crack and some are not lol
> 
> I'm writing this instead of just sleeping so I apologise if things don't make sense or if theirs grammar errors.

\- Oni eat a lot. Like Goku level of food consumption. Usually the foods Oni consume are very dense in calories so it seems like they are eating less. But when faced with human food they need to eat a lot more just to meet their caloric requirement. Oni are a warrior race so there is a large importance placed on fighting and strength so their bodies burn through calories quickly.

\- The Oni have an odd view of beauty. In a way they think similar to the dalek in which they find beauty in ugly things. The Oni find beauty in hatred,in the corruption of good things and of the destruction of light. The First Spinjistu Master lineage is controversial among Oni. Some Oni don't wish to kill Lloyd because of their hatred of the dragon blood that runs through his veins,but rather they find beauty in him as they see him as this morbid mismatch of light,darkness,and human. And in a weird serial killer fashion,they wish to kill him to compliment the art with their hatred.

\- Oni have heightened senses such as a keen sense of taste and smell. Due to this they tend to take preference to soft materials such as animal skin.

\- Oni,in order to understand Ninjago better,have taken to looking around and foraging materials. Things they have taking a liking to were things such as blankets,bouncy balls(they like to hit each other with them,also they taste weird) and sweet things.

-Oni hate paprika,they don't know why. And they don't even understand what paprika is but they hate the smell,the taste,the whole fiasco.

\- Oni are mainly oriented around one thing and that's to conquer. Strength and power means everything for them so the idea of doing things for fun or for the sake of it seems crazy to them. 

\- Never challenge an Oni to anything,they have an ingrained determination to succeed and win and they will do anything to achieve this no matter how crazy the challenge may be.

Crack Headcanons:

\- When Oni speak it translates into the weirdest things ever. People assume Oni are super serious in speech but when you hear them converse to one another it's actually just the weirdest meme like stuff ever. 

\- Oni act kinda like cats. Mostly grumpy cats but cats none the less.

-Oni children are the most annoying little things ever. If you ever find yourself saddled with oni babysitting duties you better be prepared for a bunch of over energetic monsters that may only go up to your kneecaps yet could bench press you and your entire family. 

\- (Warning: kinda NSFW) Oni are embarrassingly open with their sex lives. They view reproduction as a part of life and seeing as every Oni goes through a heat season it's just an acceptable thing to talk about in society. Oni won't hesitate to ask you about such private matters.

\- Oni cannot pronounce the word 'February'. It's very frustrating as Oni like to win and succeed,yet they really struggle with it.


	6. Human Garmadon Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your opinion on the finale of season 10? I found it a bit rushed and it's so weird that the season was only 4 eps. Could they be saving ep 100 for (spoilers!) Jay and Nyas marriage?

\- Garmadon is an avid coffee drinker unlike Wu. If he doesn't have his morning drink he can get quite cranky!

\- Garmadon does not understand modern fashion,he once saw Kai walking around wearing a hot pink crop sweater that said 'Thotianna' is white block letters and till this day he still can't understand it. Why was the sweater cropped? Doesn't that defeat it's purpose of warming one up? Who is Thotianna? Since when did Kai wear pink? 

\- Garmadon is where Lloyd gets his sweet tooth from. Often he will be found snacking on some form of treat,often in secret due to fear of being chastised by Lloyd or mocked by Kai. 

\- Despite being in human form, Garmadon still possesses many Oni abilities for example his keen sense of smell and hearing. He's able to tell what ingredients are in foods due to his sense of taste which leads to various members of the team asking him to taste something just to guess what ingredients are in them.

\- Garmadon does deeply regret being unable to be a part of Lloyds life,whenever he sees children he is reminded of this. 

\- Garmadon can be brutally honest,even to the point where it hurts people's feeling. 

\- He hates the taste of lemon with vigour. No one can understand why but his face always scrunches up so badly that it takes everyone around him immense self control not to laugh

\- Despite this,he is fond of sour sweets. He has a pack of sour jellies in his desk drawer that mistako pretends not to know about

\- Garmadon acts like a cat,he just possesses that calm cat energy.

\- Garmadons favourite scent is lavender

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. I'm going to be doing headcannons for specific characters next! Let me know what character you'd like to see headcannons for.
> 
> I might edit this chapter and add more if I think of them. Or I might just write another chapter. Idk.


End file.
